I'm Stuck with Only You
by CrownBeyondSteel
Summary: The story of Escher and Musiea throughout the game.  "I'm stuck with this annoying girl."   "I'm stuck with this demon."  Well, hell! Looks like the tournament put two individuals together! What an incredible couple!


**A/N: Hey! This is my second story, but my first Chaos Rings story (I'm not done with my first story, but I couldn't hold this one back! XD). **

**I realize there is another story that's kinda of like mine (or mine, like there's) but I wanna reassure that _I am not copying her's._I was looking at Chaos Rings story archive and when I started reading her's, I realized mine's kinda of like her's! :O But trust me, I won't copy her style or anything because that's just plain wrong! **

**My story will go exactly the way of the game's, but I put more detail into their thought and where I wished where the game elaborated . I hope you enjoy! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chaos Rings and it's epicness! :( **

**First Chapter:**

**The Incredible Couple.**

**Sike. **

_**Escher:**_

Grey eyes opened up, automatically closing and reopening to adjust to the intruding light, head feeling unnaturally light. As his senses started to come to him, he automatically got a feeling of someone, or something, watching him. He narrowed his eyes. It gave him shivers. The man scanned the room he was in, observing the distinctive universal people who were, in turn, observing him. But he wasn't getting shivers from them...

A man with long blonde hair stood next to a lady with short pink hair. Another man (or a young man rather) with black hair standing next to a shy, young lady dressed in a pink and purple dress that seemed to look like it was made of silk. Another couple, a rather darker (the man would describe them as "kissed by the sun for too long" because they were just so...black looking) couple to be exact. The tall, dark lady barely wore any clothing- but she looked powerful. A young boy, maybe 16, was standing next to her, looking meek and weak (but he had potential, the man thought to himself. Hidden talent just waiting to burst). The last couple radiated of strength with the strong arms and impressing chest the older man had. The woman had a kind face with tanned skin and long blonde hair pulled up in a regal fashion. He had to admit, the elder man was really... fucking... intimidating.

The gray eyed man stood up, sword in hand. He scanned the room briefly to see if he missed anyone but he didn't. He just didn't like the feeling of being watched.

"What is this place?" he questioned but as soon as he asked, someone interrupted him.

"Die!" the gray eyed man swiftly dodged, sword swiping out near the neck but not to kill. Pathetic attack. He turned around. It was a woman. She had her rapier out, back to him.

"Why did you do that woman?" he growled. One, because he had no idea where he was. Two, because some woman (yeah, she was no miss sunshine to him) decided to swipe at him. Not a good way start to his day.

"Hmph." she replied.

"You don't want to tell me? Fine. Wouldn't be the first time a woman has hated me." he narrowed his eyes. "But let me tell you this, if you try that again, I'm going to kill you." he warned, annoyed.

The woman stood up to her full height (only reaching his chest) her blue gray eyes catching his own gray eyes. Her long blonde hair was tied in a spiky ponytail, some of it braided on the front. She glared at him and stalked off to the right.

He shrugged and took another look at everyone. Every one of them had impressive weapons. The older couple, possibly having the best (with that gigantic-ass ax, you'd have to agree).

"She doesn't seem to like you." the blonde man said. The annoyed man turned around to face the other.

"No one really does." the man replied. He laughed.

"I'm Garrick. This is Alto." Garrik said, also gesturing at the petite woman. Alto smiled politely before speaking.

"And you are?"

"Escher." Escher replied. She nodded.

"All ten of us seems to have been separated into couples or pairs." she told him, looking around briefly.

"Yeah. But why did I have to be stuck with that girl?" Escher grumbled to himself, already calculating that she was his partner, because everyone else had theirs.

"That is true. You two certainly don't look like a couple." she eyed Garrick in the corner of her eye. Escher mentally rolled his eyes. "Have you met her before?"

"Never in my life." Escher growled in response. He didn't like thinking of that stupid girl.

Garrick chuckled and told Escher where they came from and how they came here. Escher nodded- the sun seemed to disappear on him too- everything freezing in place.

"It happened to me too."

"The couple situation seems to be very fascinating. Don't you agree?" Garrick asked, sounding amused.

"Fascinating? More like a pain in the ass." Escher replied, still irritated that he got the annoying woman, scratching his head.

Garrick laughed.

"Ha ha. I see, I can understand that. But me, I was getting tired of my life anyway." he suddenly got still, eyes scanning the room. "Do you feel that?" he whispered. Alto looked at Garrick, eyes wide.

"Yeah. Someones watching us." Escher replied in seriousness.

"It must be the host that invited us here." Garrick said. "And it doesn't look like that want to throw away any old party."

_Some host,_ Escher thought, k_idnapping us and pairing us with annoying people. Really annoying people._

"Can't wait to see what happens." Escher said sarcastically.

"Whatever happens, I know I'll be fine as long as Garrick is with me." Alto said brightly. Good God, Escher mentally sighed.

He turned away, in the same direction of the dark people but paused to look at his surroundings. The place he was in had two hallways, one to right and the other to the left. A giant, magnificent door stood in the front with large, great, golden statues on either side of it.. The tiled floor was checkered with light brown and white tiles. When Escher looked up, he saw a golden balcony. A very, large golden balcony. A deep red curtain shielded away what was behind it. The walls were a dark brown.

When he had enough sightseeing (it was really cool, he had to admit) he walked to the left, and down the little stairs to the next room.

As soon as he stepped into the room, the dark boy spoke.

"Even if you were being attacked, it isn't an excuse to draw your sword against a woman." he glared.

"This is no time for petty scrabble. We need to access this situation calmly." the taller woman said, obviously annoyed.

Escher liked this woman already. She had spunk and thought calmly.

"Hey, she's the one that attacked me." Escher shrugged, replying.

"You're not from our country. Why are you here?" the Boy asked. Escher replied honestly that he didn't know where they were at. The taller woman started babbling about sun and moon Gods being angry, making Escher very amused.

"Something wants us dead." he said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." the young boy said with a worried look on his face. Escher walked off, getting seemingly bored with them and went all the way down the hallway on the right.

He paused when he saw the older couple. They were talking about ending this...thing once and for all. Escher was confused. Have they been here before? That was impossible.

The black haired couple was also in the same hallway. The lady looked frightened and wanted to go home. The young boy didn't like the dangerous place much either.

You're going to have to get over it, Escher thought to himself. There were other people who were, for sure, worried about others in their own home towns.

"Do you think there is a way out of here?" the blacked haired man asked him.

"I don't think so." Escher replied. The other man sighed and nodded, almost sounding defeated. Escher left the couple alone and went back up the stairs to the main room.

And stopped.

The woman was there, lost in deep thought. Her back was turned to him, but he could sense her semi relaxed body, head held slightly downward.

And as he watched her, something in his mind started to click. Something familiar about her... He wasn't sure. He cocked his head to the right slightly, crossing his arms (it was rather awkward with his sword), finger tapping his elbow, as he though. What was it that made her to familiar? What was he missing?

He got fed up after a few minutes. He hated thinking too much. Maybe he should ask?

_Fuck that. _He could be wrong, and he didn't want her nosing about in his business that did **not **include her.

Escher walked a bit closer, standing a good few feet away behind her, just in case she decided to attack him. Again.

"Oi, woman. You're from my country, right?. Do you know what happened?" he asked her. She turned around, a scowl on her face- whether from seeing him or from his disrupting her thoughts or both, he wasn't sure. "All I remember was the sky getting pitch dark even though it was in the middle of the day."

She stayed silent. Escher breathed in and out, trying to calm himself down.

"Nothing to say? Hey, you didn't kidnap me and bring me here or anything did you?" Escher asked, a bit worried. She gave him a weird look in her eyes.

"...No. But you may be here because I wanted you to be." she finally responded. Her voice was calm. Escher gave the woman an incredulous look.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I'm so happy too see you again, Escher." she smiled at him, lips turned in almost a full smile.

_ What in the hell?_

"How do you know my name?" he demanded.

"..." she was quiet once more, the smile still gracing her face. _But hey, I've seen many, many, women in my time. She was probably just one of them. _It still bothered him.

"Hmph. This is pointless." he grumbled. Was she bipolar or something? She wanted for him to die one moment and then the next, she was telling him how happy she was to see him.

She has problems, Escher concluded with a nod of his head. Bipolar woman...

And then a voice boomed overhead, a large shadow towering over them all. All at once, Escher stopped moving, a very dark aura covering the atmosphere, a tingle running up his spine.

"Welcome, champions of the world." 

_**Musiea:**_

Her gray blue eyes opened slowly, taking in the light. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, suddenly aware she was on the ground with a few other people with her. Eyes of black, gold, bright blue, green, brown and hazel looked at her.

"She has finally awoken." the girl looked towards the voice. It belonged to an older man, with white hair of wisdom, broad shoulders and a strong chest. His face was very grave but with a strength to it.

"Are you well?" said the woman next to him. She had tanned skin and blonde hair like herself, except more aged and graceful. She had a kind face of bright blue eyes.

"I am fine. Thank you." she replied standing up, fingering her rapier. It was a nervous habit of hers.

"Do you know the man next to you?" the woman asked her. The younger woman looked at her questioningly and looked down to find a man lying on the ground, unconscious. She almost gasped, but suppressed it.

It was him.

The man with dark skin and unbelievably white hair that contrasted with his skin. His black armor looked well taken care of, the black dangerous sword clutched in his hand. He still looked like a demon even in his sleep.

The woman didn't answer. She just stood there and didn't reply. The kind woman didn't press for one so she didn't care.

"Where are we?" she asked to no one in particular.

"I don't think anyone knows." said a girl with short pink hair. She stood next to a tall man with long blonde hair. She huffed inwardly, but nodded to be polite. At that point, everyone else had wandered off.

Musiea hated not knowing where she was at. She had kids to take care of! She needed to leave- now. But she didn't know how...

She glanced back at the man below her. Crouching down, she brought her hand down to touch his hair. It looked so soft.

No! She couldn't.

He's a murderer (but he's...). She took her hand back and clutched it to her chest, glaring at the man (but if you looked closely, you could see a dry tenderness in them). Even though he looked like a demon, he looked like a peaceful one (he wasn't only a demon...).

She shook her head. That didn't make sense. But he did. She glanced down at him again, her mind in chaos and debating itself. His face, his dark face, contorted in pain almost. His breathing became ragged.

_What's wrong with him?_ She asked herself. She almost wanted to scoff and say he deserved it, but she couldn't.

Musiea couldn't hold it in anymore. She brought her hand to his face and touched it. His skin was rather rough, but she figured out if you dragged your finger over his cheek a couple times, it seemed to soften up. She rolled her eyes at herself.

_What is wrong with me_, she thought.

Gradually, his breathing became normal and his face calmed. Musiea ran her fingers through his hair, untangling a few knots, tugging gently on it. She wondered why his hair was so white and his skin so dark.

It was a nice contrast.

Then she remembered what he did and the demon that was him. She took her hand back and mentally scowled at him. He started to stir and she quickly got up.

"He's awakening." said the older man. Everyone was coming back, wanting to see who he was.

The demon's eyes fluttered opened but immediately closed and slowly opened. He shivered slightly, sitting up. He observed the people around him.

Musiea watched his gray eyes, suspicion and wonder in them. God, he looked so evil. So demonically powerful when he stood up.

Her memories flooded back- the things he did. The murders he committed. The blood. The sadness and anger that filled her up. The loneliness that she felt. The empty part of her that wanted revenge. And he was right there.

"What is this place?" her patience snapped when he voiced his question- his voice deep. A deep baritone, but not incredibly low (M_aybe even seductive? __**No, **_her mind argued). Her rapier came out ad she attacked.

"Die!" she cried out. He dodged easily. She landed on the ground, knee down, back towards him. She wasn't made for fighting. She wasn't used to it.

She could feel him glare at her and she almost felt stupid for even trying to attack.

"Why did you do that woman?" he growled. So he didn't remember her... _what an ass._

"Hmph." she only replied. She didn't want to talk to him.

Then he said something that made her even more mad.

"You don't want to tell me? Fine. Wouldn't be the first time a woman has hated me. But let me tell you this, if try that again, I'm going to kill you." he was obviously annoyed but he had a smirk that said, 'try me'.

Musiea gritted her teeth, and stood up, turning around to look at him. She hated his eyes instantly. They pierced her and it made her angry. They were almost the same color but they were just gray. Gray full of power and killing intent.

She couldn't stand being near him. So she glared and walked off to the right.

_Who did he __**think **__he was? Talking to __**me**__ like that!_

Musiea threw a pillow angrily at the wall.

She sat on one of the beds in one of the rooms at the end of the hallway, staring angrily at the wall. She'd been in the room for about 30 to 45 minutes now, arguing with herself. _I really have to stop doing that..._

And he didn't _even _remember her! She huffed angrily. _Bastard_, Musiea thought. But what did it matter if he didn't remember her? She didn't care. She huffed again. And she sighed.

Getting up, she picked up the pillow and set it back on the bed, smoothing out the wrinkles in the bedsheets. Looking around the room, she went to a full length mirror and looked at her reflection.

"He really doesn't remember me does he..." she whispered. It's not like he changed much either. Okay, maybe a little. Okay, maybe not. Yes... no... kinda...ish.

_Oh whatever!_

The blonde girl straightened her skirt, checked her rapier, and took one last look in the mirror. She took one deep breath, let it out, and headed towards the door, pausing just outside the door when she heard talking.

"Oh Ayuta, I'm frightened." the girl said, in a soft voice.

"I know, Princess Mana. But I'll protect you." Ayuta replied, smiling gently at her. Musiea gazed the couple with wonder.

_Are they close? They seem close. And the way he looks at her..._ Musiea thought, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Oh sorry! Are we disturbing you?" the princess asked Musiea, noticing her presence. "We didn't know anyone was in there..." The blonde girl shook her head.

"No, of course not, it's fine." her smile growing to sure her reassurance. The other girl seemed nice enough. Maybe it'd be nice to make some friends here. "I'm Musiea. And you are?"

"I'm Mana and this is Ayuta." Mana said, worry away from her face.

"Hello." Ayuta greeted with a shake of his head, standing behind Mana with a fierce protectiveness.

They chatted a bit. All three had no clue where they were. Mana talked a bit about her country, while Ayuta didn't speak much, only adding a few details if needed. Musiea concluded that Mana was incredibly shy, but caring, and a good friend. Ayuta was incredibly protective, but with good motive.

"I'm going to check over there, is that okay?" Musiea asked politely to them. She realized she hadn't checked who was over there and her curiosity was getting to her.

"Yes, it's fine." the princess said. Before they parted, Mana grabbed Musiea's hand.

"Eh?"

"Thank you, Musiea, for easing my worries, even for a few moments. I'm glad to have made a good friend like you." a beautiful smile graced her face. Musiea smiled back.

"I am always here for you, Mana." the other girl nodded and let go of her, letting Musiea walk off.

As Musiea ascended the stairs, she noticed Escher just about to turn around. It looked like he was going to head her direction. Thinking fast, she hid behind the golden statue. He walked past by without a second glance. Breathing out a sigh of relief, she came out of hiding and stood a few feet away from the stairs.

_That... was stupid, _she thought with a grin on her face. She mentally face palmed herself. Hiding like a child? She just really did not want to face him.

She sighed and thought a bit. Escher... the name was so familiar on her tongue, mind, and heart.

It was several years ago... but she remembered everything. Every single little detail. She missed it. She only wished Escher would remember. But if she wasn't important enough to him for him to remember than oh well.

Even though he's a murderer... Oh! She was so irritated at herself for always arguing with her damn self. He was good, he was bad. He was a savior, he was a murderer. He was a demon, he was human. She cursed herself.

But she really was grateful for him. She smiled fondly, looking down at the ground, remembering something, not sensing a presence behind her.

"Oi, woman. You're from my country, right?. Do you know what happened?" the girl was interrupted of her thoughts.

Every time_ he talks, he seems to piss me off! _She scowled as she turned around.

When she didn't reply, he talked once more.

"Nothing to say? Hey, you didn't kidnap me and bring me here or anything did you?" he asked. Escher seemed just a little worried. She quirked an eyebrow, giving him a weird look. She didn't know why they were here, no one seemed to.

_But maybe he's here because..._

"...No. But you may be here because I wanted you to be." she answered, finally. His expression pretty much said, _what in the hell? _That's so like him, she thought with humor.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" he interrogated her.

_Maybe even I..._

"I'm so happy too see you again, Escher." she replied in all honestly. He immediately became suspicious.

"How do you know my name?" his tone became demanded. Musiea almost wanted to sigh. This is ridiculous. She didn't answer. "This is pointless." he grumbled.

As everyone came back to the main lobby, a large shadow cascaded over them. Musiea's whole being trembled ever so slightly as she turned around. A black aura covered them all. A sinister voice resonated through the great place.

"Welcome, champions of the world."

**A/N: Yes, there is a shit load of dialogue, and I know I tweaked it just a little! But I liked it better that way x) **

**I suck at action scenes. My bad TT_TT**

**Do tell me if there is anything I did wrong, bad, crappy, horrible, or just plain stupid so that I can fix it and do better next time! x) I'm totally open to criticism! Uhm... **

**I'm trying to figure out if I wanna do their POV's in First person, or still in Third person. It seemes more fun in First Person. o.o **

**Musiea sure is indecisive! It's just how she came off to me in the game o.o But I know she is an independent woman, and I will do my best to portray her that way! :) and yes, she talks/thinks to herself a lot. Who else can she talk to? Everyone else has each other except poor Musiea and Escher x) **

**Anywho! Review! **


End file.
